The Light of Kalaria
by Stremi da la Saetta
Summary: Ianto is sent to Washington D.C. to recover an alien artifact from an old friend of Jack, Admiral James Stanford of the U.S. Navy. Before he can meet him, the admiral is killed and Ianto will be forced to collaborate with NCIS to find the culprit and the.
1. Chapter 1: The welsh and the Admiral

Copyright: Torchwood, NCIS, Ianto Jones, Gibs, and all the other characters of these two great TV shows do no belong to me.

Note: I'm not native English speaker and don't have so far a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any error present. I try my best to clean the story as much as possible, and if someone out there wants to help, I'll be very grateful.

Summary: Ianto is sent to Washington D.C. to recover an alien artifact from an old friend of Jack, Admiral James Stanford of the U.S. Navy. Before he can meet him, the admiral is killed and Ianto will be forced to collaborate with NCIS to find the culprit and the alien artifact before it's too late.

Chapter 1

This should have been an easy mission. Go to Washington D.C., meet Admiral Stanford, retrieve the artifact, and come back to Cardiff. As if... with Torchwood nothing was that simple, and he should have suspected that much from the very beginning, when his flight was delayed two hours because they had to make some further checking, which means something broke down and we don't want you to know. The immigration had taken two hours of standing in line, the officer asking all possible questions (why are you here, how long, who do you know, why are you here… and so on). He was finally able pick up the rental auto and to drive toward the meeting point, when he got stuck in traffic due to an accident. After almost half an hour and two messages to the Admiral, he was finally able to reach the small park.

It was mainly a playground, a place for children and their family to relax and have some good time. The day was clear, the sun warm on his skin, and the air fresh with the typical scent of spring. A quiet day in the American capital. Ianto suspected that was typical for this part of the world. He immediately thought about Cardiff and the ever present rain or drizzle, so fine, that makes umbrella almost useless, the endless gray sky, the wind with the smell of the ocean full of humidity, and of course the Rift itself and its never ending spitting of the strangest and alien.

He crossed the street and walked into the park. He was assaulted with the smell of grilled meat that permeated the air heavily, mixed with beer and loud shouts. He continued toward a small hill on his right, getting quieter and quieter as he left behind the picnic area. When he finally reached the meeting point he was greeted by a little crowed, a yellow tape with the words "crime scene" all over it, and people walking around in blue jackets with the writing N.C.I.S. on their back. He closed his eyes, mounted a silent "shit" and dialed Jack number. A simple retrieve has just escalated in a full-blown Torchwood investigation, in the USA, all by himself.

"Ianto!" The cheerful captain exclaimed on the phone. "Tell me that you got the artifact and you are on your way back! Damn, I'm missing you!"

"Jack, first of all I haven't left Cardiff for long enough for you to miss me. Second, we got a problem sir."

Sir... Jack immediately understood that this was really serious, and not at all a pleasure call.

"What happened over there?"

"Well sir, Admiral Stanford is dead and federals already on the site."

"Dead! No no no. This can't be! He can be dead. Not him!" There was a long pause and Ianto could hear the Jack's pained breath, so he gave him time to recollect himself. With a subdued voice Jack continued:

"He was a good man, with a good family, children and grandchildren. He was a great person, smart with a good sense of humor..."

It was clear that for the Captain the admiral was more than an acquaintance and wonder if he also was more than just a friend. It has been hard at the beginning, feeling more than once jealous or insignificant, but eventually came to accept the fact the the immortal had more than a few past (and future) lovers in his long life, and that each one of them had a special place in his heart, himself included.

"Past lover Sir?" Ianto cautiously asked.

"No, he was a very good friend, one of those that are rare to find. I hate the idea that he died because of me."

"We are not sure yet. It may just a coincidence."

"Come on Ianto, do you really believe that? He calls me and basically begs me to come and pick up what ever he found, and two days later, the same day and hour that you have to meet him he is dead. Do you really think that it is just coincidence?"

He had to agree with Jack, even though there was the possibility that his mission and Admiral Stanford death were not related, his experience and instincts told him, that this was not the case. He needed to be cautious.

"By the way who are the federals, FBI?"

"No N.C.I.S."

"N.C.I.S.? This doesn't sound good. They are far too efficient. The FBI would have boded us better. Try to get some pictures of the agents over there and send them over. Tosh will look up for some information. Try to find a way to follow the investigation and to stay close to them."

"This may be easy. I've been stuck in the traffic for an accident and I've sent two SMS to the Admiral. I can just walk over and present myself. They for sure will want to interview me anyway."

"Sounds like a plan, but to be sure I will place a couple of calls so you can stay in the loop for the whole investigation. And keep me updated. Messages every two hours and phone calls everyday. A dead Admiral and a missing artifact sound like a nest of problems."

"Got it Sir. How is going over there? Have you found out who is kidnapping Weevils and why?"

"Despite everyone's efforts we still don't know too much. And Ianto I do miss you."

"You probably just miss my coffee."

"That too. But i miss more your sexy body."

"Careful Sir, this is harassment."

Jack chuckled over the phone.

"No Ianto, this is the possible beginning of sex phone with my beautiful lover. And I would love to see you blushing in this very moment."

Ianto couldn't help to roll his eyes. No matter how serious the situation was, Jack would always find a way to flirt with him.

"Sir, this would be highly inappropriate in this very moment."

"Does that mean that I will get a go later?"

"If you behave. Jack, I better not waste anytime."

"I agree. I want you back here as soon as possible. And Ianto, be careful."

"You know I will."

Ianto hanged down the phone, and as discreetly as possible he took few pictures of the team members.


	2. Chapter 2: The Marine and the Policeman

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I was really surprised on how many people in showing interest in my story. And now enjoy the new chapter!

Copyright: Torchwood, NCIS, Ianto Jones, Gibbs, and all the other characters of these two great TV shows do no belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Marine and the Policeman

True to his words, few minutes later Ianto received a message to his PDA with the desired information on the team currently busy processing the crime scene. Satisfied with what he found out, he straightened up his suit, adjusted the tie, and crossed the small park road. The closest agent was in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair cut short, marine style. Ianto identified him as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the leader of the group. He seemed intent in overseeing the work of the other team members, but Gibbs' body language was calculated. He was waiting for him. He had no doubt that his presence and phone call did not pass unnoticed, after all he was the only visitor in this remote corner of the park.

Approaching the perimeter delimited by the yellow tape he greeted the senior NCIS agent.

"Hello agent Gibbs, my name is Ianto Jones, and I believe that we have something to discuss." His outstretched hand was on purpose ignored.

Gibbs looked at the young man who just came over to introduce himself. The first thing that he noticed was his age, mid twenties, probably as young as Palmer, but his eyes were telling a different story. They had a glint of knowledge and pain, of experiences that someone so young should not know about. Eyes that too many times he had seen in young marines coming back from Iraq. He felt a surge of compassion for the young man, but he was also a possible suspect, and he had to act primarily on that account. The very fact that he knew his name meant that the pictures just taken were most probably to get information about them, to know with whom he was dealing. He wanted to start from and advantage point.

Gibbs decided to go directly to the point. With a dead admiral in his backyard he had neither the time nor the patient to dance around to have the information that he needed to find the culprit.

"You had an appointment with Admiral Stanford. We found his agenda and his cell phone."

"That is correct Sir, although I never had the opportunity of meeting him personally. My boss, Captain Jack Harkness, sent me here to pick up something from the Admiral himself. It is sad what just happened, Jack told me he was a good friend of his and a good person too. I recon that he left had a family. They will be devastated by the news. May I ask how he died?"

"I hope that you won't have problems following us to the headquarters to answer some question? We will need to verify your whereabouts."

Gibbs kept his eyes fixed on him, looking for any reaction, but Ianto stayed calm and relaxed, betraying nothing of his inner thoughts or feelings.

With a courteous smile he said:

"I would love to come. I think it will be quite an addition to my American experience as not many Welsh may brag about visiting Quantico. As for my whereabouts, I was stuck in the traffic due to a car accident. I also have my plane ticket and the rental papers with the time of the pick up. I'm sure that your team will have no problems confirming that I was indeed on the highway at the time of the crime. I have also spotted a couple of CCTV on the way here, I'm sure that agent McGee and Miss Sciuto will be able to retrieve the recordings. So now the question is: would you like me to follow you, or are you taking me in? As I said the car is rental and I would like not to lose it, if possible."

Gibbs was really getting annoyed and annoyed. Mr. Jones was anticipating every question or move that he was going to make. He was sure that he was telling the truth, but all considering, he could bet his wood tools that he knew what was going on. Gibbs was set on finding out. No matter what.

Looking away toward his team he said:

"One of my agents will drive for you."

Oh yes, Ziva will be more than happy to let free her abilities behind the well, this will help to "soften up" this Ianto Jones.

"I bet that you have in mind Agent David. If I'm correct she used to be a Mossad operative. They are pretty known for their skills on the road. Pretty needed considering the current situation in Israel."

This was the last stroke for Gibbs. He looked intensely in Ianto eyes and said:

"You seam to know everything about us but we know little of you, don't you think that this is a little unfair, Mr Jones?"

"Well I do not like to be catch unprepared and I do make a point in knowing everything. And please Sir, call me Ianto."

"It's Agent Gibbs for you. Do you realize that you have quite a lot to explain? You can't think that this is all just a mere coincidence? You come here to pick up something and a Navy Admiral get killed."

"I would agree with you, but for your own and your team sake I really hope that this is just a mere and unfortunate coincidence."

"What happens if it's not?"

Ianto face become dead stone, his expression dark and worried.

"You are really better off not knowing."

The arrival of Ducky followed closed by Palmer and a bagged body was the signal for Gibbs that his team was nearly done with collecting all the evidences. A quick glance to his medical stuff showed him a confused Ducky and sick-pale Palmer. The scene must have been worst that he thought at first sight. He will have to wait until later to have all the details.

With a short nod toward both Ziva and Tony he called them and explained the situation. Ziva took immediately the lead, enthusiastic at the idea to drive, whereas Tony followed Ianto a few step behind, worried for his brand new Armani suit. Tony had the opportunity to look carefully at the newcomer, letting free his police instincts. Their "guest" showed to be very much at ease with the whole situation, as if accustomed to crime scenes. His steps even and regular, shoulders relaxed, and not a hint of sweat was visible. He must have been pretty bold to have pissed off like that Gibbs, and used to deal with authority figures. Even though he was wearing civil clothes he gave away a military sort of feeling. What and who was this guy, and how did he fit in the whole situation? Tony decided that the best way was to try a "casual conversation" with Mr Ianto Jones.

"So your name is Ianto Jones, you brits have quite funny names."

"I am not British, I'm Welsh."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, it's not."

"Am I touching a sensitive subject here?"

The heritage proud type. He needed to keep that in mind.

"Of course it is. If you ever happen to come to Wales, you must remember that we do not like to be called Brits. You will end up in the emergency room with little pity from the medical personnel. How would you like me to call you Red Neck?"

"He got a good point Tony." Ziva shouted.

"And how do you know that I'm not a Red Neck? Mr Jones?"

"Ianto please. I am far too young to be called Mr. If I am correct, you are originally from Long Island, New York. Hardly Red Neck."

"Ianto 2-Tony 0." A very amused Ziva said, that went ignored by Tony, long accustomed to their little spats.

"You have already managed to pissed our boss, and now you are annoying me. Not a good move."

"Yes, I noticed that. Got worst though."

"Oh oh, I don't think so, Mr Jones."

Ianto stopped in his tracks and turned toward the NCIS agent and he just raised his right eyebrow. Tony could not resist. The scene was so much Star Trek like that he had to raise his right hand and make the famous Vulcan greeting:

"Live long and prosper!"

Now there were two eyebrows raised.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"I see." Ianto said. "I think you could get along with my boss. He would have loved your citation. I bet he would have even a story about it, probably on dating Mr. Spock himself."

To their own relive, they finally arrived at Ianto's car. Both Ziva and Tony took the front seats, leaving the Welshman in the back.


	3. Chapter 3: The culprit

Thank you very much to all of you for reading this story an for your continuing support. A big thanks to my reviewers and to Village-Mystic in particular for pointing out some of my mistakes. I still don't have a beta reader, but I'm looking for one and I hope that with the next chapter I will be able to post a betaed version.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The culprit

As door of the elevator opened, McGee saw a sick-pale Tony bolting toward the restrooms barely holding the content of his stomach. Just behind him there was Ziva and the man who showed up at their crime scene earlier on. Gibbs had Ziva giving him the "touristic drive", so they could start head with the investigation and find some information on Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. Even with his and Abby combined skills they were able to find only superficial information, the kind that even the least educated person to the Internet and computer world would have been able to find. When they started digging deeper they literally collided into a hard-stone wall. In a blog of High School students from Cardiff they were able to find a thread on a secret, Special Ops organization called Torchwood, but it disappeared in the nick of time, as if it never existed in the net. After that the only information on Torchwood that they found referred to an estate in Scotland that was visited by Queen Victoria in 1879, later on destroyed by fire. They also found some citation of a Torchwood located in London at Canary Wharf. They discovered that Ianto Jones worked at Canary Wharf till the day of its destruction in 2006. It was one the 27 survivors over 800 employees. After that he was listed as civil servant at the tourist office of Cardiff and nothing more. But it didn't take too long to the two agents to make the connection between the deleted blog and the current occupation of Ianto Jones. Strangely enough, a very pissed Director Vance had ordered them to forget everything about Torchwood.

"Welcome back Ziva, how was the ride?" He asked as she marched toward her desk.

"He. Fell. Asleep!" She shouted pointing at Ianto, who was following her close by.

"Ok."

"It is NOT ok, McGee, it was supposed to be him and not Tony running toward the restroom holding his stomach."

Ianto Jones sighed. "And here I pissed off again another NCIS agent. I'm setting a world record."

"You shut up! You fell asleep as I was driving!"

"Excuse me, but jet lag and an eight hour flight can do that."

"You were not supposed to."

"I'm painfully aware of it."

"How in the hell this is even possible?!"

"Got used to Jack driving."

"Is there really someone who drives worst than Ziva?!" McGee could not believe it. He had some first hand experience of his colleague's skills and he swore on his most precious computer to never repeat that experience ever again.

"Apparently so McGee."

"Boss!" Both Ziva and McGee were startled by the sudden appearance of agent Gibbs.

"McGee, what have you found?"

He looked between Ianto and Gibbs, confused by his boss request. He shrugged it off, and started his report, keeping an eye to Ianto Jones.

"Not too much so far. As expected I found a phone call made towards Cardiff two days ago. There is no unusual bank or credit card activity. I found no secure cassette or storage under the name of the Admiral. Nothing so far that gives us a clue about whom and why he was killed or what type of artifact he wanted to had over to Captain Jack Harkness. As for our guest here, Ianto Jones, his alibi checked out. He was driving as he told us."

McGee paused few second and looked at Ianto curios to see his reaction to the last bit of information that he had been able to scavenge.

"I also looked for information on Captain Jack Harkness. I only found one person under that name. He was and American volunteer and Group Captain in the British RAF. He died in 1941 fighting against the Germans."

"Are you telling me that Captain Jack Harkness doesn't exist?"

"Or it's not his real name."

To McGee disappointment, Ianto kept a straight face, as if he expected every bit of information that he gave Gibbs.

"Very good McGee. Jones with me, I have questions for you and I want answers."

Few minutes later Ianto Jones sat in the interrogation room with Gibbs on the opposite side of the table. The silence was heavy, interrupted from time to time only by the rustling of turning pages. His cell phone beeped, earning him an angry look. Of course Jack had decided to send him a message in that very moment to check on him. He quickly answered, switched it off, and apologized. After several minutes the door opened and a middle-aged man came in. It was "Ducky", the medical pathologist. He walked straight towards him and hand over a file to the other agent.

"Ianto is a Welsh name, isn't it?"

Ianto simply nodded, allowing the doctor to continue.

"You know, Ianto, every death for me is a burden, I honestly would like to have my table empty all the time. But I do my job nonetheless because the dead can tell me what happened and I can help finding some justice for them. But this time I'm at loss. I can't make a sense of what the admiral he is telling me, I can't say what killed him, only that it was a vile and violent attack. He never stood a chance. Admiral Stanford was a hero and he saved countless of lives. We own him to find the culprit of such hideous crime."

At this point Gibbs showed him pictures of the deceased man taken in the autopsy room. He laid bare on the metal-cold bed, deprived of color. And then he saw his neck and shoulders. Entire chunks of muscle torn away, exposing the tissue and the bones beneath. Scratches marred the skin of most of his upper body; the face was frozen in pain and surprise. He looked at the pictures a little longer, memorizing every single detail.

Ducky observed the young man seated in front of him. It was clear that he was saddened and worried by the view, letting his emotions show on his face for the first time since the interview started. He was just a compassionated man with too many secrets to hide. Somehow he was reminded of his younger self, of a time that he would like to hide under the Mount Everest and forget it for good.

Ianto flipped the photos back and forward, on and on. His worst fears were coming true. He slowly pinched the bridge of his nose and all of sudden he slammed a fist on the table and bolted from the chair, giving them his shoulders. He stayed like this for several minutes, watching intently the wall in front of him as if something had captivated his attention. The two older men decided to give him space and waited patiently.

"If it is possible, I would like to see the admiral for myself. I _need_ to see him for myself. I have to be sure that I am right in what I am thinking." Ianto finally broke the silence. The two agents looked at each other and with a nod they let the way out of the interrogation room.

On the way to the autopsy director Leon James Vance, coming out from the adjacent observation room, joined the small group. He eyed deeply the Welshman but said nothing. Once in the autopsy room Ducky went straight for the only body currently present and he slowly moved away the sheet, uncovering only the upper body of the dead Admiral.

Ianto looked carefully at the wounds, taking pictures with his mobile phone and then sending them to Owen. Although Gibbs had tried to stop him, the director Vance made him silently understand to not interfere.

"I hope you realize, Mr. Jones, that we don't like interference from other agencies, especially foreign ones. I gave you more freedom that I would have allowed anyone else in your position. I've allowed it only because I was ordered to. I don't know what you people are and do in Cardiff to have _our _President being called by _your_ Queen regarding this investigation, but I won't extend any other courtesy until I get the answers that I want, that I _need_."

"I can assure you, director, that I am doing and I will do everything in my power to help you in finding who did this. We own Admiral Stanford that much."

The two men looked at each other. The director sending the unspoken message that he would not allow anyone to interfere with his agency investigation, and Ianto trying to put up his best charming expression to reassure the other man that he got his message and that he could be trusted.

Finally Ianto's phone rang. It was Jack.

"Jack, please tell me that I am wrong"

"Sorry Ianto but I can't do it. It is exactly what you think. It's a Weevil's bite. I will come over there as soon as possible, but in the meantime be extra careful."

"Could it be related with your investigation over there, Sir?"

"It would seams so. Here we are at a dead-end. If we can understand how that Weevil arrived in Washington we may finally find out who is behind it and why. I'm playing the worst-case scenario at the moment, and I don't like the look of it. Ianto I'm getting Tosh to work on connecting our Mainframe to their MTAC. We will need to put our heads together to get to the bottom of this case. This investigation is getting too big and we are already spread too thin here in Cardiff, we will need their help, luckily I have a friend over there that can help."

"A friend?"

"Wait and see. And thanks to him there will be no need for a cover story, at least for the moment. We can still retcon them later on, but I would prefer not to, I don't think that he would appreciate it. Tosh is calling... Ok the connection is established. I'll see you in a few."

And he just hanged down leaving to him to find a way to sort out the situation. Bloody Jack!

"Well, Director Vance, it seems that my suspicions were correct unfortunately."

"So you do know who killed the admiral."

"I do, and my boss, Captain Jack Harkness, would like to talk with you and your team... in the MTAC."

Vance noticed that their young guest was very uncomfortable.

"So who killed the Admiral?"

"Well, you probably not going to like it."

"Mr. Jones?"

"Weevil"

"What?!"

"That is your culprit."

"And who is this Weevil person?" Gibbs asked.

"Not a person, at least not in human terms. A Weevil is an alien. And before you ask, yes they do exist, I can prove it, and no they did not come with a space ship. Cardiff lies on a rift in time and space and it spits out all kind of things. Most of the time is just junk, but from time to time we can have different kind of creatures. Weevils are just the most common ones."

Two pair of eyes looked at him as if he just escaped from the psychiatric ward. Only Ducky seemed to understand what was going on.

"So Mr. Jones, how does our dear Captain Harkness is doing? Has he found a solution to his 'little' problem?"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Captain Jack Harkness

First of all let me say: sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...

I know it took really a long time, but the past month had been pretty intense, personally and professionally. Now things have quieted down and I am back again with my story. There will be shortly also another sweet short story for Jack and Ianto. So stay tuned and as usual:

Don't own Torchwood and its characters (wish though ;) ).

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Captain Jack Harkness

Ianto was speechless.

He looked at the pathologist with a mist of surprise (you don't find many people who know about Jack's special condition), then suspect (too many people had abused such a knowledge), and finally with understanding. This was the friend that Jack mentioned earlier, the one that could help him, and not just with the investigation. How in the hell could convince these people to believe a complete stranger on aliens and whatever else was involved with the death of the Admiral without being declared fitted for the psychiatric ward? They would not trust him, but the doctor was a different story. He was a member of the team, and a well-respected one, and if he would vouch for him, his retrieval and investigation could be fast and, hopefully, uneventful. A real first in Torchwood history.

With a cordial smile he answered:

"Well let's just say that he came to terms with it."

"So, does that means that he didn't find the right doctor?"

This man must have had a really important role in Jack's life to confide him about the Doctor and his immortality. He wouldn't be surprised if he had been a significant past lover. The thought of it raised a pang of jealousy, but he had learned to ignore it. Jack was with him and him alone and with his long life, he was bound to meet here and there past lovers. Besides, the NCIS pathologist was warm and welcoming and he found hard not to like him. For the first time since his arrival in Washington he felt like he could relax.

"Yes he did find him, and before you ask, putting it in Jack words, there is nothing to fix. You don't mess with that level of perfection. Talking of whom, he is probably waiting for us in the MTAC. He is the best person that can answer your questions Director."

As the small group waltzed into the MTAC, Captain Jack Harkness was appearing on the screen. Ianto noticed immediately stress lines on his face, there were bags under the eyes and the hairs were disheveled (at least more than usual). If the immortal man was in such state, it meant that more bad news was on the way. To his left, the NCIS director slowly took a position of power, in the front of everyone and with a quick glance he ordered Ianto to come to his side.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I presume."

"That would be me, Director Vance. I'm really sorry, but we will need to keep this short. We had several more disappearances of weevils in the past 12 hours, and we need to put a stop on it, especially considering what has just happened."

"How many, Jack?" Ianto interjected.

"Seven more, Ianto, for a total of fifteen in the past week. This includes our bait."

"A bait? I hope that you don't mean Janet."

"I didn't use her as a lure, she is too much at ease with people. We tagged a wild one, and before you start ranting, I didn't want to, but we have no other way to find these bastards. I put a tracking device on it, something from the Time Agency, so don't worry, I will not lose sight of it. What worries me the most is the presence of a Weevil in Washington. It means that they are transporting them somewhere outside Cardiff. Director Vance, that one of the Cardiff alien resident end up in the USA and attacked a person in broad daylight suggests me that these people sell and use Weevil as a weapon."

"Could it be instead that we have some of our own here in Washington? I mean, why they should be only in Cardiff?"

"Because we have a Rift in time and space and you don't. The Rift spit out all kinds of things, and Weevils seam its most favorite. Beside they are nocturnal creatures that hunt at sunset or at night. The rare times that they hunt during the day, they look for secluded, indoor places, never an open field. Summing up what is going on here in Cardiff and there in Washington it suggests me that Weevils are used as a weapon."

"A weapon?! How this is possible?"

"Think of it: highly efficient and untraceable. The public would think of a wild animal of some sorts, of even to a Big Foot gone crazy, if they believe in its existence. People would believe anything and not accepting the simple truth that aliens do exist. Not only this but it will easily pass as an accident and not as a homicide. The perfect crime, if this is possible. What bothers me is how they can control them."

"I see your point, Captain Harkness. Even though I still don't believe that those Weevils are alien, I do believe that they are dangerous and a threat to our safety. We need to put a stop on it. Do you think that whoever let this creature loose and killed Admiral Stanford is related to the people who are kidnapping them in Cardiff?"

"Yes and no. My best guess at the moment is that your culprit is just a client, that instead of buying a gun or hiring a killer, he got an alien."

"How can we stop it?"

"You already have everything that you need."

"We do?"

"Yes, you have there Ianto Jones, the one and only. He knows how to take care of Weevil and he knows how to handle guns. All kinds of guns." Jack winked at Ianto, who answered with his patented roll-eyes. "And don't get me started with the coffee, best on Earth."

"And how this 'qualities' would help us with the case?"

"First of all you won't fall asleep and when I say that he can handle all kinds of guns, I'm not kidding. Best shooter I have in my team. He is also a walking encyclopedia and he has an eidetic memory. I still haven't figured out how in the hell he can meet every single request that we make, even the most extravagant one."

"If you go on like this I may be tempted to find a way to keep him here."

"I would love you see trying but I doubt that you will be able to convince him, you don't have the right 'skills', if you know what I mean. But coming back to our problem, Tosh, our computer genius, is tracking our lure and we are close to find and break in the place where they keep the Weevils. Once we shut down the whole operation, Tosh will have a look into their computer and see if they kept a record of their client. I hope to find a clue that can help with your investigation."

"Very well Captain, every information that can shed light into the matter will be welcome."

"I have a personal request Director Vance: make sure that Ianto comes back here in Cardiff safe and sound, he is..."

"Jack! Jack! We have a fix!"

Ianto was able to hear the excitement and satisfaction in Tosh voice. Jack immediately sprang into action and without any other word the screen went black, leaving the NCIS agents rather confused.

"Well, that was quite an exit." The old pathologist pointed out. "He didn't even notice that I was here. What a pity..."


End file.
